1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to a technique for performing transmission according to authority over a content such as a still image or a moving image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there is a system for printing an access destination of a content such as a moving image or a sound associated with a still image, together with the still image, as identification information such as a barcode or a quick response (QR) code (registered trademark), and allowing an access to an associated content by reading the identification information.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-258487 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-345632 discuss a web server and a terminal that read identification information for specifying an access destination of a content and access the read access destination.
If an owner of a content associated with a still image and an owner of the still image differ from each other, it is not always favorable that the owner of the still image may permit a receiver who receives the still image to which the identification information for specifying the access destination of the content associated with the still image to access the content. However, according to the conventional technique, the receiver who has received the still image can read the identification information and access the content.
As an improvement in such an issue, there is a method considering security such as an authentication password at the web server and the terminal as the access destination of the content. However, such a method becomes complicated because there is a plurality of processes to access the content. This takes a lot of time and labor.